This invention relates to a concrete coloring material and a process for coloring concrete by means of such concrete coloring material.
Recently, an uneven pattern has frequently been applied to a surface of concrete to improve aesthetic properties of a building and the like. Techniques for such application of the uneven pattern are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 158825/1984, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 107510/1988 and the like. Unfortunately, the conventional techniques merely forms the uneven pattern on the surface of concrete, but fail to effect coloring of the concrete concurrently with formation of the uneven pattern. When it is desired to color the surface of the concrete, the coloring must be carried out by painting after formation of the uneven pattern on the surface.
Also, painting onto the surface of concrete causes the cost to be extensively increased with an increase in painted area. Further, application of paint to the surface of concrete causes a paint layer formed to unnaturally emit light, to thereby fail to permit the painted concrete to exhibit natural aesthetic properties.